Resident Evil-City of Death
by ShadowLigerGT
Summary: John McGowan has to get the G-Virus Sample and Get Out Of Raccoon. Will He Make It Out? -=Is really bad at summaries=- Please R&R!


Resident Evil-City of Death

                He hung up the phone, beginning to get dressed. "_It seems I have another mission," he thought to himself. Once he was dressed he took the elevator down to the parking lot and hopped into his 01" Convertible Silver Mustang. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot heading to the large Umbrella Base that was located in the center of Central City. Once he reached the building he parked his car and entered the lobby looking around and seeing that there wasn't many security guards on duty. "__Someone could easily penetrate these kind of defenses and take all of the information they want from Umbrella." he thought to himself yet again wondering why they were so lax on security. He moved past the main desk saying a quick "Hello" to the guard on duty and took the elevator to the highest floor of the building where his Commanding Officer was waiting._

                The elevator rung as he reached his destination. He stepped out of the elevator and entered what was a huge office. Sitting at the desk in the middle of the room was Umbrella Official Mark Cambas. "Please sit down, John." John found a seat in front of the desk and folded his arms waiting to hear what his Commanding Chief had to say. "It seems that we have failed to obtain a sample from the Raccoon City disaster and since you and your team are the best that we have we've decided to send you in and retrieve a sample." Mark explained. John remained in his chair pondering about whether or not he wanted to go to Raccoon City. He heard from Umbrella Officials that there was a G-Virus outbreak in Raccoon and that almost every living person had been turned into what most people would like to call "Zombies". 

                "What's the pay?" John asked after thinking it over. "Enough." Mark replied seeing a smile form across his old friends face. "I'll do it." John said finally knowing that when his friend said it was enough it was definitely a lot of money. Those three words were the words that John would regret for the rest of his life. 

END FLASHBACK

                                He crept through the sewers with one thought on his mind. "_Get the sample and then get out." In his hands he carried his M4A1 Assault Rifle with a LAM (Laser Aiming Module) mounted on the top. In a holster along the right side of his rib cage was his STI Desert Eagle, which took 9mm rounds. As he neared the Underground Facility where Doctor William Birkin was supposedly running experiments with his new virus, a horrible stench filled his nostrils. He knew that he was nearing zombies and they would just make it more difficult to get the sample. After a few more minutes of walking through the murky sewer water he finally came to a door, which was the entrance to the Underground Facility. He only hoped it wouldn't lead to more trouble than he was already in. The horrible monsters that had overtaken Raccoon City had killed his whole team. Jones, Walker, Fox, Jameson, and Stevens. All killed. It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair. Jones's head had been twisted off by a creature with a tongue like a whip; Walker had been decapitated by this lizard like creature with huge claws, Fox and Jameson got caught in a crowd of zombies, and Stevens had died in the sewers by huge spiders._

                It was now only John McGowan left and he intended on completing the mission no matter what happened. He walked towards the Facility's door opening it quietly and aiming his machine gun inside. Once he saw that the coast was clear he began to search the waiting room for anything that might be of interest or something that would be useful. He walked over to a table in the corner of the room and found a diary. He began to flip through the pages.

                _September 27th, 1998_

_                       The research for the G-Virus is going well. Doctor Birkin is convinced that it is better than the T-Virus in every aspect. Recently though, Doctor Birkin has been acting kind of strange. As if he thought that the G-Virus were a child of his or something of the sort. I think he's getting a little crazy since there are rumors flying around the Lab that Umbrella Mercenaries are supposed to be dispatched tomorrow to retrieve a sample. I hope that nothing bad happens tomorrow and that Doctor Birkin will be back to normal soon. _

_                September 28th, 1998_

_                        I think that the rumors are coming true, only something more has happened. It seems that the whole city above is being infected with the T and G Viruses. A lot of us aren't sure but some researchers are beginning to think that since Umbrella wants the G-Virus they going to get it and destroy the city. I hope that nothing from above reaches the Facility. If it does who knows what will happen…._

_                September 29th, 1998_

_                      Our worst fears have come true. Scientists in the Facility have been coming down with T and G Virus symptoms. Many scientists have been turned into zombie like creatures and are feeding on other noninfected people. Myself and a few other Scientists still seem to not be affected but we're not quite sure how to make it out of the city. Since the facility has been overrun by zombies except a couple of rooms we're not really sure how to get out. Our only hope is taking the emergency train that is in the even lower laboratory. We still not sure on how we are going to get there but we have armed ourselves quite well. We still have a chance of making it out of this dreadful place alive.  _

_                September 30th, 1998_

_                      Hawkins and myself are the only two left. A handful of scientists, including myself, had tried to escape the Facility and tried to get to the lower laboratory, but to our surprise there was more than zombies outside. There were huge spiders and these skinless creatures that had a tongue like a whip. Most of the scientists tried firing their weapons at the beasts but there were too many and most of the scientists died. Hawkins and myself were the only two scientists that retreated back to the Facility. Our hopes of escaping have finally been diminished as I'm looking forward to a nice long peaceful sleep…._

                John finished reading the diary knowing that the researcher that had left this journal had committed suicide before ever giving the creatures a chance to kill him. He knew that the zombies must have found his body and mutilated I even though it was already dead. He now wished that he had never accepted this assignment in the first place. His life was worth more than the money that they would be paying him, that is if he even made it alive out of the city. He pocketed the journal and headed to the next door seeing that this was the laboratory part of the Facility. He figured that he would be able to find the sample in there and then get out when he realized that he didn't have a clear escape route. 

                He was supposed to meet up with the chopper at the helipad on the RPD roof but he knew that it might be too dangerous if he went back up to the surface. "_I guess I have to go up since I don't know where else I could go._" John thought to himself. He rummaged through a couple of the desks and tables when he heard a slow shuffling of feet behind him, and the smell of something rotting. He turned around and saw three zombies in white lab coats. "_Must've been some scientists that were working here._" He thought to himself before taking out his STI Eagle and shooting each zombie once in the head. H

                He had seen many zombie horror movies and figured that his best chance of killing them was putting a bullet directly into their brain. He watched as the zombies fell to the ground dead for a second time, and then he continued his search for the G-Virus sample. After a few more minutes of rummaging he found a silver case with some papers on top of them. He took a quick glance at the papers seeing that they were labeled "T and G Virus Reports" and then opened the case seeing a few vials of some green, white, and purple liquids. John silently cheered finally finding the sample that he needed but his mood quickly changed to fear. He could hear a steady, "Click Clack Click Clack" of something clawing along the ceiling and then a low hiss. He knew what kind of creature it was.

                It was the same creature that had killed Jones. He knew exactly how to go about killing these creatures but decided to stay still for just a little longer. After hearing the noises come to a stop he figured that the creature was getting ready to attack. He quickly turned around, aiming his STI Eagle at the creature's head where the brain was exposed and opened fire. After about three bullets penetrating the creature's brain it stopped moving and died in a puddle of it's own blood. He looked at the creature full of disgust. He knew that once this mission was over he would get the pay, and then look for another profession.

                He stepped over the creature, the silver case and papers in hand, and began his slow and steady journey back to the RPD Helipad. He knew that it would be a hard trip back but he figured that since he had a knack of surviving most missions he would survive this one. He wanted to survive; he didn't want to die like this. 

                OCTOBER 5th, 1998

                            John ran through the sewers trying to make it back to the facility where he knew there was a way to get to the lower laboratory. He had been sent in on October the 2nd, and was still in Raccoon. He had made his way to the RPD Helipad only to find that the helicopter that was supposed to pick him up had crashed and exploded. He also noticed that there was another helicopter that had crashed directly into the RPD. He almost felt like crying. He knew that that helicopter was his only ticket out of this city and now it was crashed. He began to walk towards the stairs when he remembered the diary that he had found in the Facility. It mentioned something of an emergency train in the lower laboratory. With his hopes up again he figured that he might as well head back to the facility where he would be able to find an elevator leading to the lower levels. 

                John had just realized that he had used his last ration and was worried. He wasn't sure how long it would be until he found food and water but he hoped there would be something in the lower lab. He passed a few zombies that were lying dead in the murky water and saw as the door leading to the facility came into view. He charged at it at a steady sprint and when he finally entered the door he found two dead UBCS Soldiers lying on the ground. He saw that they had machine guns like his only their weapons were empty. He searched their bodies and found four clips all-together which he immediately took. He noticed that they had two rations each and took those as well. He took one more sad glance at his fellow comrades and began on hoping to find an elevator of some sort that would lead him to the lower lab.     


End file.
